1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot hand, a robot system, and a method for manufacturing a workpiece.
2. Description of the Background Art
A robot hand including claw members is known in general. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-024884 discloses a grasping conveying device (robot system) including a holding movable body (robot hand) mounted on the forward end of an arm.